Beggars
by discardedwings
Summary: Hinata is the son of an innkeeper, Prince Kageyama is the heir to an enormous country. As a twist of faith, the two of them start a journey to run away from their lives. But what waits in store for them was nothing they could've ever foreseen. M/M
1. Chapter 1

Their tale had been a tragedy. The intertwining of the fates of two people who were never even supposed to meet. The tragedy of two people in two entirely different worlds, two people who had yet to experience the true cruelty of real life; which their sheltered lives had projected them from.

X

Hinata was the son of an innkeeper in a relatively large town close by the borders of a neighbour town. Their inn was at the very edge of the town, usually used by the travellers who wanted to cross the borders to their neighbour country. Of course, a lot of travellers from other countries would come by their inn as well. These travellers would come with great tales from their adventures, and small Hinata had grown up admiring and loving these tales.

The bypassing travellers would learn him all sorts of things they had learn from their travellers, and by age fifteen Hinata knew way more a commoner would usually know by his age. Hinata had admired the travellers so much, he wanted to become one himself. He wanted to see the world the travellers had told him about for himself, since he had never once left his hometown himself.

But alas, no matter how much he wanted to see the world for himself; The fact that he couldn't dodge his responsibilities would never seize to exist. Once he had become of age, it wouldn't be long before he had to search out a wife and inherit the inn from his parents. Since there could be no way his parents would inherit the inn to his little sister, he was the first born after all. So he would have to be satisfied with listening to the travellers stories, his yearning ignored.

One of particular day, Hinata was out to town looking for ingredients for the meals for tonight's guests. Since the amount of travellers coming to their inn heavily varied on the day, Hinata had to get enough for a full house. If not all the ingredients had been used, they would use it for next week or for a little bit extra for their own meals. So Hinata had to be sure he would get ingredients that were long lasting enough.

After he had finished the last shops on his round, Hinata was distracted by the loud noises coming down from the plaza. Being the curious boy he was, he immediately headed to the plaza to see what all the fuzz was about.

Upon arriving at the plaza, Hinata saw two men swearing at each other. If there wouldn't be any interference, he was sure it would lead to a fist fight. The two men obviously weren't from the town, otherwise they would have known the police was very strict to those fighting in public. Offering high punishments to those who 'disrespected' the public peace. Often by giving them a severe public beating, which Hinata found very ironic.

'What the hell is yer problem, brat? You better fuckin' apologize to your elders if you bust into 'em.'

The older said in a slur, he appeared to be drunk. The man he was speaking to turned out to be just a boy, at a closer look. Even with a cloak on, his large height and frightening aura was unmistakeable. He glared at the older man, not saying a word.

'Co-cool'

Hinata said to no one in particular, admiring the cloaked boy. He was frightened of the boy, but there was no denying he had started to be taken in by the boy as well.

'So, are ye fuckin' going to apologize punk? Or do I have to fuckin' going to make ye?'

The man said to the cloaked boy, pushing his finger on the boys chest. The boy was obviously getting annoyed, and his scowl grew even deeper than it had been before. Hinata was more than frightened at this point, but he couldn't bring himself to look away from the boy.

'Oh, how sorry I am kind sir. Because obviously you were the one to run into me, I have to apologize. Yes, how ignorant of me. I'm sorry you ran into me sir, I'm sorry you can't walk properly. I should have known you were incompetent.'

The cloaked boy said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. It was the first thing he had said in their entire exchange from what Hinata had said, and his first words were that of mocking. The man was starting to see red, and was beyond furious at this point. The cloaked boy offered him a cocky grin, sensing that he had won their little exchange of words.

'You little mother fucker!'

The man yelled out to the cloaked boy. He dashed at the cloaked boy, and gave him a strong blow to his face. The boys cloak fell off, revealing raven hair like Hinata had never seen. His smirk had turned into disbelieve and soon it had turned into anger. Small drops of blood fell from his mouth, and his expression was one of bloodlust. He was about to strike back.

Hinata dropped his bag with the ingredients, and without really knowing what was happening himself he dashed out to the middle to stop the cloaked boy from hitting the drunken man. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he knew he didn't want the cloaked boy to fall under victim under the cruel police.

Before he knew it he grabbed the cloaked boy's hand, and dragged him into a close by alley. He dragged him along until they were somewhere relatively far away. He was panting and gasping for air at the time he let the cloaked boy's arm go.

But before he really had the time to catch his breath, the boy had grabbed his collar and had him pushed up against the stone wall of the alley. Hinata was looking at the boy with fear in his eyes, not entirely sure what he had done himself.

'What the fuck was that all about?'

The boy demanded of him, and Hinata was frozen in place.


	2. Chapter 2

'_What the fuck are you doing?'_

Hinata looked up to the cloaked boy in front of him, stunned by his intruding aura and the pissed off look he wore in his eyes. Hinata wasn't sure if he had ever seen anyone more pissed in his entire life. Without really having the change to think about what to do, Hinata diverted his eyes to the ground and started mumbling.

'Em- Well.. You see.-'

Hinata hadn't hold it possible, but the glare the boy wore grew even deeper and the grip on his shirt become tighter.

'Speak up, dumbass!'

The cloaked boy yelled at Hinata. Which had shocked Hinata out of being frozen in place. Hinata started to get annoyed with the cloaked boy, he had only tried to help him after all. He wasn't sure why he had done it, but he saved the boy from the unfair cops roaming the city.

'I'm not a dumbass!'

Hinata countered back, throwing his head up to look at the raven again. He stared right into the boys eyes, determined not to let the rave think he was weak.

'Then tell me why you dragged me all the way to where ever the hell this is!'

He spat at Hinata, looking into Hinata's eyes just as fierce at Hinata did. Either of them refusing to give any give any ground. Hinata was starting to get pissed off now, but managed to stay calm enough to try and explain the situation to the raven.

'You're not from around here, are you?'

Hinata said, and the raven gave him a puzzled look. He unconsciously led his grip on Hinata's collar slightly faltered.

'What does that have to do with anything?'

He asked Hinata, speaking slightly calmer than he had before. Hinata slowly felt some of the tension slip from his body. He led out a small sigh, and started to explain.

'Well.. You wouldn't know if you're not from here. I actually saved your ass, you know?'

'Elaborate'

The raven said curtly.

'If your fight had gone noticed by a cop, or if someone would've snitched to one of the cops; You would've been in a lot of trouble. The police around here loves giving harsh public beatings to folks like you. You're lucky I stopped you before your punch would've hit, now the police doesn't anything on you.'

Hinata spoke in one breath, not once did stop looking at the raven boy in front of him. He was slightly panting by the end of his explanation. The boy removed his grip from Hinata's shirt, and backed away from the wall. Giving Hinata more space to move. He looked down, and scratched his head.

'Thanks…'

The boy looked incredibly pained and embarrassed for being in the wrong, and it looked like his pride took a small blow.

'I could've won though.'

He softly said afterwards, not meant to be heard by anyone in particular. But that didn't matter to Hinata, he beamed at the boy in front of him. The raven didn't appear to be mad at him anymore, and Hinata's mood gone back to his usual cheerfulness.

'So.. You're a traveller right?'

Hinata asked the raven curiously, his eyes sparking with interest.

'Well.. I guess so. I'd hate to ask you, but do you happen to know any place to stay the night? The price isn't an issue, as long as the service is good enough...'

The raven said after a while, and Hinata's face lit up. He cheerfully grabbed the ravens arm again, and looked at him with a goofy face.

'I sure do! My family owns an inn! I'm sure we have some open rooms left, and I can promise it won't disappoint. I can take you there if you want!'

'Well.. I suppose…'

Hinata smiled at the raven, and started dragging him away from the alley they had their little exchange in.

'So what's your name, anyway? Mine's Shouyo Hinata!'

The raven looked to be complementing, and it took him a while before he finally answered Hinata's question.

'Kageyama..'

Hinata turned to face the raven- Now known as Kageyama- and looked at him in astonishment.

'Wow.. Isn't that the last name of the royal family? Are you some noble boy?'

Hinata fired questions at Kageyama, his curiosity becoming the best of him. Kageyama's expression become a deep scowl again, and he looked displeased with the questions given to him.

'I'm not. It's just a coincidence.'

Kageyama didn't appear to be comfortable with the subject, and that was something even Hinata could sense. Hinata dropped his head, and decided to drop the subject. For some reason he could sense that Kageyama would get really mad if he would press on. Hinata decided it was the choice of action to respect Kageyama's wishes.

'Oh crap!'

Hinata suddenly shouted out. It just hit him he had left the bags of ingredients at the plaza, his parents would kill him if they were to find out. They hated it if he wasted ingredients or money like that and Hinata was sure they wouldn't let him off easy for this.

'What's wrong?'

Kageyama asked Hinata, looking slightly confused. A slight scowl still painted his face, and Hianta figured that a scowl must be his regular expression.

'I dropped the ingredients for dinner at the plaza, my parents are going to kill me!'

Hinata said in a panic. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation, it wasn't like he could leave Kageyama alone now. But if he didn't hurry to the plaza, there would be no chance at all that the ingredients were still there.

'We.. could go back there to check if they're still around.'

Hinata's face lit up again.

'I'll race you there!'

X

Kageyama and Hinata were panting frantically as they returned back to the plaza. Kageyama was annoyed at Hinata, who obviously had the advantage of knowing the region; and thn having the nerve to challenge him to a race. But Kageyama was never someone to back down, and especially not to the little orange ball next to him.

Kageyama had ran next to Hinata for the entire race, the both of them refusing to lose to one and other. Even if Kageyama had known the region, he couldn't have ran any faster as he did now. Kageyama and Hinata had to settle for a tie, but both of them demanding a rematch later on.

It was like a miracle had occurred, as it seemed as the ingredients were still in the same place Hinata had left them. All and well, for whatever cosmic reason. Hinata was stunned at the fact that nothing had happened, and thanked whatever gods that were out there. Hinata let out a relieved sigh.

'Thank the lord'

They slowly walked to the inn of Hinata's family, enjoying the sunset that painted the orange colours blending in beautifully with a soft purple. It was very unlike Hinata, but the two of them walked in silence. They both didn't feel the need to utter a word. The silence, however, didn't feel uncomfortable like someone would assume. It felt calm, pleasant. But after a while, Kageyama was the first one to speak up again.

'Give me a guide tomorrow, through town.'

Kageyama demanded. Hinata smiled at him and nodded.

'Okay!'


End file.
